User blog:Epic~00/Creating Interaction Pages Rules (please read)
Recently, we have had a new team of rollbacks to approve pages. The job of me and my colleague Ariel has officialy ended. Please note that these rules I'm posting are not yet official. I want to see what the rollbacks think of these rules. Not just any interaction page can be approved. There is obviously some stuff to keep in mind. Friendship pages To be completely honest, I feel like there is just too many friendship pages on this wiki. So if you are approving them, try to remember why they should be a page. Here's some guidelines I believe should be followed with friendship pages. *Single season friendship (e.g. Cameron and Sky, Amy and Geoff) : must have at least 4-5 episodes with strong detail, with at least 7,000 bytes. *Multi season friendship (e.g. Duncan and Scott, Scott and Sky) : must have at least 4-5 episodes with strong detail, with at least 7,500 bytes. Other ways to be important: *Are in an alliance (Cameron and Tyler) *Many similarities (Tyler and Sky) Interaction you may consider that makes a major episode but doesn't: *High-fives *Cheering *Clapping *Show support *Agree to the plan *Stands next to person *Both are placed on the same team *Looks worried when person is injured None of these make a major episode of interaction. When counting the number of important interaction episodes, don't really include these. Conflicts There is not that many conflicts between characters on this wiki. And no matter how much people may want conflicts, it's important to know whether they're important or not. *Single season conflict (e.g. Alejandro and Geoff) : must have at least 4-5 episodes with strong detail, with at least 7,000 bytes *Multi season conflict (e.g. Duncan and Noah) : must have at least 4-5 episodes with strong detail, with at least 7,500 bytes. (Thinking about the fate of this page tbh... maybe just move it to Everyone and Noah because there isn't too much important episodes) Importance in a season: *In an alliance *One tries to eliminate the other for a very long time Interaction with characters which is not major *Glaring *Disagree with plans *Dirty looks *Levels of sarcasm *Laughs alongside other contestants Everyone pages These are one of the most popular sandboxes I've seen being created. But these cannot be just given to any contestant. There are a few things that I personally believe should be kept in mind with everyone pages. Here's some things I think should be kept in mind: #Those who have reached the merge or have at least passed the 10th episode mark at least TWICE. #Have reached the final five at any point. #Have DIRECT/MAJOR interaction with 5 different characters (by that I mean, they have a page with them) #In a relationship with another character. #Have at least 2-3 MAJOR plots that involve them. #Have at least four focus episodes on them, not counting the one they were eliminated in. #Single season at least 18,000 bytes. Multi season at least 30,000 bytes. Note: If a single season contestant has passed the merge in their only season, skip 1. Note: If a character does not fulfill at least four of these requirements, they should not have an Everyone page. I worry of the fate of Everyone and Cameron... That's it for my suggested rules. I'd love if these three rollbacks took this into consideration. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Happy to help :) Category:Blog posts